Challengers Of Shadows
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: Main characters are those sweeties Optimus and Elita, cuz I LUVZ dem together! The Autobots and Decepticons have been locked in battle their whole lives. Until now. Just as peace seems on the horison, a new and terrifying threat emerges, leaving both groups fighting for survival in the horror around them. Will they ever find peace in the chaos? Reviews mean love!
1. Prologue

**STORY TIME! YEY! I love you guys and gals for clicking on my story! **

**It's gonna be a good one, so put on your hats! **

**Big thanks to RazormusPrime for helping me out with my newness to this site, giant GIR hug to you! Have a Mini-Moose! *throws mini-moose, cackling like a maniac.* _Do check her out, she has one hell of a writing talent! But damn girl, hurry up and update! I'm dying here! +_+_**

**Also, special thanks for everyone who viewed this, and extra special thanks for those who faved! Really means a lot to me! You can all have a Voot Cruiser of your own! (But watch out for evil death bees *serious face*)**

**As always, don't forget to review! REVIEW OR DIE, HUMAN PIG SMELLIES! ^_^ You know I love you guys.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The dawn had gradually stolen the night, the first rays of day rising to faint birdsong and bathing the land before it in light. The colossal rock formations basked in the blistering heat of the day. Worn in the shape of the searing wind, they cast towering shadows upon the sand. The desert was barren and dusty, the air parched and thick. A merciless wasteland. The heat glimmered in the distance as swirling waves that blurred the land, obscuring the boundary between sky and earth.

But this barren wilderness, seemingly holding nothing, held something great. The apparent inhospitable surroundings challenged life that craved the water of oceans, but provided welcome games and amusement for the children of those that do not. Something glittered in the sunlight, and several huge buildings came into view past the shifting swirls of heat.

A young woman stood by the entrance of one of the larger hangars, her black hair tied back smartly, her brow furrowed in a frown. She looked out to the long road that bravely weaved its way across the desert.

She was waiting.

An endless game the land played was to obscure the horizon and block out the view, and she did not want to miss this warning. Soft footsteps alerted her to another's presence, she turned to see her friend William Lennox stood beside her.

"Hey Jess." He said with an attempt at a smile, "See anything yet?"

"No," Jess replied, "How d'you think it will go when they do get here?"

"Not well." Lennox said shortly.

"Why?" Jess blinked with surprise.

"They're not fond of politicians." He replied.

A few minutes passed. They both watched in silence as tiny black blurs appeared on the horizon, they looked at each other darkly and then walked back into the cool shade of the compound. The bright light that shone all over the place seemed a little odd if you had become accustomed to the glittering gold of the sun over an endless beige ocean.

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean by that?" Jess asked.

"By what?"

"Not being fond of politicians."

"It was politics that started the war that destroyed their world, it was politics that nearly got them all killed last year, it was politics that turned half the damn planet against them because some moron decides he knows best!" Lennox turned and scowled furiously at the horizon. "Politics," he spat, "It's just another excuse to insult them, while they know they can't retaliate without giving 'em fuel to keep the fire going. Even Prime is beginning to get snappy, and trust me Jess, I've fought alongside him a long time, he's one of my most trusted friends. I have _never _seen him even come _close_ to losing his temper."

Jess blinked. She had only been on the team for a few weeks, and in that short time, she had seen the frustration and anger mounting rapidly in every Autobot. She couldn't blame them. She felt they were being treated to undue stress and prejudice. Half of the planet blamed them for basically everything that went wrong, whilst the other, wiser half supported them without question. Jess shook her head. She just didn't understand some people. They shouted their mouths off at the drop of hat, but swiftly begged for help when they were in trouble. Jess sighed as the cars pulled up outside the compound.

It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**"I'm done with my writing. _NOW BRING ME NOODLES_, pitiful human wormslave!"**

***Father tries to protest.***

**"SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE! I AM ZEE, SUPREME IRKEN INVADER AND YOU _SHALL_ DO MY BIDDING!"**

***Father nods and goes off to cook my tea.***

Yeah, living in my household could cause severe brain implosions. We get odd looks in public, haha!


	2. Chapter 1: A Historic Love

**YEY! CHAPTER ONE! Finally...**

******But whoever said writing these two was easy, must have actually BEEN them in a past life. I think I got it down though. ****Yep, most of this fic will be from an Optimus/Elita POV. Main reason for this is because I utterly adore these two sweersparks and think they should be given WAY more screen time without question. **

**OI! MICHAEL BAY, I'M TALKING TO YOU! MAKE WITH THE HEARTMELTING ROMANCE BETWEEN EVERYONE'S FAVE COUPLE ALREADY! Primus help me! It's been THREE movies and we still don't have these two. THAT ladies and gentlemen, is what is wrong with this world.**

**Yes, I have decided that husband, wife, sparkmate, beloved ect all mean the same thing, so all the sweeties in my fic just alternate between the different words.**

***spoiler alert* Yeah, I made their life very tragic I know, but I wanted to show them for what I see them as. True love that shines through anything. Don't worry though, things have to get worse before they get better, right? Right? Not right? Almost right? Way off the mark?  
**

**Thats for me to know, and you to eventually find out! mwahahaha... **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Historic Love**

Elita looked out at her husband. He was stood outside, gazing at nothing. She could feel his fury and despair clearly through their bond. A sad look crossed her beautiful features, her white and gold colouring reflecting a mirror image of the stars that glittered high above her in the heavens. She sighed inwardly. Things were not getting any better. They had moved to their base in China while they completed some assignments. Elita smiled slightly, she liked it here, it was extraordinarily peaceful and quiet. It was indeed a welcome relief for them all.

Elita looked out to the rolling green hills, where darkening clouds were gathering. A distant rumble of thunder whispered through the still, warm air as a light rain began to fall. Swiftly crossing the space between them, Elita draped her elegant arms around her husband's shoulders. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her waist, the frown he had worn earlier was replaced with an expression of contentment and bliss as she laid her head upon his chest, hearing the steady waves of energy sway through his gentle spark.

"You should not dwell on these matters, my love." She said.

Optimus sighed again, the sadness returning to his face. He placed his forehead tenderly upon his beloved's and closed his weary blue eyes. Elita kissed him softly, feeling his arms pull her closer to him and hold her tight as though to never let her go again. She sent a wave of gentle happiness through their bond, and felt the replying warmth soar through her. After a while, she drew back reluctantly.

"Come to bed, it is late."

"There is no point." Optimus said, a slightly bitter tone playing on his usually warm voice. "I lie there, staring at the ceiling all night, wondering when we will be able to live in peace. That is all I have ever wanted. That is all any of us have ever wanted. And now my love? We are treated as criminals by the very people some of us _died _trying to protect. What was the point of so many sacrifices of friends and family? We forfeited the chance to get our home back to save this planet. Nothing we ever do is good enough."

Elita placed her elegant hand upon his lips. "Hush now my love." She spoke gently as he took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Remember that those who would act against us are but a few. Those who will stand with us are loyal and many. Do you recall, when we were sat upon the bridge in Iacon and you told me I should always be tolerant with those who will refuse to be so?" Her beloved smiled slightly at the memory. "If we remain above these kinds of people, and give them no reason to spite us, then I truly believe everything will become peaceful again. Think of our current situation as the weather right now. We are experiencing the rain before the storm. If we can sleep through the thunder, and bear the burden of the coming tempest, eventually the skies will become clear and blue once more."

"I wish I could share your sanguinity." Optimus said, placing his free hand over her spark-chamber. "But I will listen to your advice my dearest, for the words you speak are always truthful and hold more knowledge than I could ever hope to speak with." He sighed again, but the burden in his eyes seemed less. "Let us rest, it has indeed been a long day."

Wearily, they walked back into the base. It was late, and most of the team was already fast asleep. The main hangar was deserted, save for Elita's young charge, Sapphire, who wandered over to them. Elita smiled at her charge, and placed her arm around her shoulder. Sapphire attempted a small smile, her stunning blue colouring the complete opposite of her dull mood.

"What has you so sad Saph?" asked Elita, drawing her into a hug.

"Just...homesick I guess." Sapphire replied with a heavy sigh. "I just wish things could have turned out differently, y'know?"

Optimus and Elita looked at each other. Homesick., that was something they could relate to. The three of them stood in silence for a long while. Nobody needed to speak. They all knew there was nothing that could be said to mend the large holes in their sparks. Their home was long gone, and Earth was looking more and more temporary by the day. Nothing seemed permanent anymore.

"Prime? Elita?" All three of them turned to see William Lennox striding towards them across the well lit room. "Glad I caught you two, I was about to turn in."

"Why did you wish to see us?" Elita asked.

"The energon detectors outside of London picked up that oh-so familiar energy signature." Lennox rubbed his eyes tiredly. "There's at least one 'con, but doubtlessly there's more that haven't been picked up yet. Mearing said to leave it a few days, let us get a break before we all drop dead of exhaustion. "

Optimus nodded and watched his friend walk away. He hadn't the energy to discuss anything with anyone at the moment. They had all been working flat out to get rid of the Decepticons who hadn't been killed in Chicago. They were scattered all over the globe, in groups or alone. That is what made them so hard to pinpoint. It had been almost a year since the attack on Chicago, but still half of the Decepticon force remained, leaderless, violent and roaming. A few had decided they'd had enough of life as a 'con and joined the Autobot ranks instead. Despite initial suspicions, the newest members of the team had proved themselves countless times, and were now fully accepted as family. Over the months, they had gained another brilliant medic, a lethally accurate sniper and two more fighters, every one of them loyal and brave to the end.

The light touch of Elita's hand jerked Optimus out of his daze. He looked around, they were alone in the main hangar. Elita smiled lightly, her spark begging him to rest. He nodded slowly, following her back to their chambers.

* * *

They talked for a while, their gentle voices barely a whisper. They spoke of happy memories and long forgotten peace, their eyes searching each other's for guidance and reassurance. Eventually, they both fell into sleep, whilst outside their sanctuary, the storm waged on.

It tossed the clouds into a swirling rage and caused the hills to shake with a roar of fury. The base itself was taking the brunt of the storm, every so often a cascade of water splashing down hard from the roof. The rolling drum of thunder and the burst of replying lightning signalled something in the air. The rain grew more intense as a deafening clap of thunder broke just above the base.

Optimus started from his intermittent sleep, for one awful, terrifying moment thinking he was in the middle of a battle.

Calming himself, he realised it was the crash of the thunder and the unbroken drumbeat of the rain tapping against the window that he could hear. Not the harsh clash of metal on metal, the shouts and screams of fallen and dying warriors, or the constant, brutal hail of bullets and shrapnel that ricocheted viciously off everything and everyone, ripping through all in its path, without pity, without mercy.

Shaking away such memories, he lay back down and wrapped his arms around his beloved Elita, feeling her warmth wash over him. He held her as tightly as he could, remembering the torture it had been to be separated from her embrace. Every moment had been beset with immeasurable pain. Without her wisdom and courage to guide him, he had felt utterly lost in an endless void of doubt and uncertainty. After so long apart, she was with him again.  
All was well when she was in his arms, he almost felt as though he had not been through a war at all.

He treasured every moment with her, as he knew all too well that there was an equal chance it could be their last.

Musing on this thought, Optimus lightly traced the ragged scar that tore across the soft, smooth metal of her waist. With deep grief and a terrible agony engulfing his spark, he remembered the death of their unborn child, and how he had almost lost her to the wounds. He remembered the deaths of their twin sons, their sweet little boys blown from their very arms. He remembered the sight of their small, lifeless bodies upon medical berths.  
Even now, he blamed himself for that day, though he knew nothing could have been done to prevent it. Still tracing the scar, Ratchet's words haunted him.

"_She will recover with time and rest, but the wound runs deep. The shrapnel from the explosion...it...damaged her womb so badly. I've done all I can. I...I'm sorry. Truly I am. She may never be able to conceive again."_

Optimus fought back the wave of pain as the words rang hideously in his head. It had been a terrible time. Their precious children were dead, Elita had almost died, and then, amid all that terror and sorrow, to be told they may never get the chance to have a family again? He remembered how he had held her while they mourned, how he promised her that day that he would never stop believing they could one day have children.

But as he gazed at the scar, he sighed miserably. That belief was wearing thinner and thinner. How many times had they tried now? They were both beginning to lose the hope of ever having a family again.

Elita stirred, her sleep disturbed by the thunder. Optimus held her gently and soothed her back to sleep, stroking her cheek and tracing her elegant jaw line. He watched her for a while, enjoying the sweet expressions flicker on her beautiful features as she dreamed of happier times. Feeling a swell of fatigue roll through him, he curled up next to her warm, slender form. Eventually falling asleep to the sound of her soft, steady breathing.

* * *

**Aww. Now I feel sad.**

**...**

**Oh look, a monkey.**


	3. Chapter 2: Two Who Are One

**Awwwww, romance is fun to write.**** See Mr Bay, it's not THAT hard to make lovey moments.**

**Play 'Heavens Touch' by Adrian Von Ziegler when you read this chapter, especially at the end. That song inspired this fic, and I have personally renamed it, 'Optimus and Elita's Theme', because it's just so powerful and beautiful.**

**I know most people like Elita as pink (_ick yuck *throws up*_, I'm _not_ a pink person), plus I always think that it's just WAY to girly a colour for a commander/Prime.  
I was thinking about giving her a jade green colouring, mainly because I recently watched a Chinese Drama where one of the character mentions that pink is for young unmarried girls, but blue and jade are for princesses. And since a Prime is basically Cybertronian royalty, I thought it was prudent. But I reasoned that green makes most people think of jealousy and poison, therefore I have made her white and gold, my fave colours. Also, I think they are very ladylike colours that make people think of elegance.**

**I'm not a car person, so I don't know what her alt form is, but it's something streamlined and elegant.  
****ANY SUGGESTIONS?**

**I tried hard to write the moment at the end. Did I make it too mushy? Not enough mush? Tell me what you think of their conversation in the Reviews please!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Two Who Are One**

The golden morning light wove through the windows as the sun graced the mountains with its presence. Rain was still falling, creating rivers of sparkling light against the glass, blurring the landscape outside into a shifting green ocean. It was a simple, yet impossibly beautiful sight.  
Elita had been awake for a while. She watched the display for a few moments, and then gently woke her husband through their bond. She didn't want to alarm him by shaking him awake. She knew his sleep had been disturbed several times during the night. Their bond told her as much. He slowly blinked his cobalt optics open and smiled widely at her. She was propped up on her elbow, looking down at him with her own golden optics.

"What has you so happy?" she asked with a smile.

"You are the first thing I see when I wake, and the last when I sleep." He replied simply.

She laughed and curled up to him, feeling his arm slip around her waist and settle at the small of her back. She sighed with contentment and kissed him softly.

"Why _did _you wake me anyhow?" he asked, a small chuckle escaped him as he added, "Were you just bored, my love?"

She grinned. "Would I do such a thing dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." Optimus laughed. "You have done so before, and you know full well that I could never be even the slightest bit annoyed with you."

He paused and lightly stroked her cheek, lost in thought for a few moments in the beautiful golden light of her optics. She was mesmerising. He had been utterly spellbound when he met her for the first time. He was not ashamed to admit he still was, perhaps even more so.

"I suppose that there is more to this ploy than you would have me believe." He said, seeing the playful glint in her eye.

"You suppose right." Elita grinned wickedly. "I think I won't tell you. That way you see, we can stay here all day long, even if it is something the humans think is important." She paused at the long-suffering look her beloved sparkmate gave her and felt herself give in. "Alright, I'll tell you. Ratchet called here earlier, he said somebody named Galloway was dropping by today."

"Oh joy."

"Is it _really _that bad?"

"Yes."

"Drama queen."

He laughed at his sparkmate. She never had been backwards at coming forwards.

"You have only been here for a few weeks, you have not yet had the misfortune to meet him. He has not been here in a while, so I thought we were finally rid of him. Apparently I was wrong." Optimus shook his head.

No doubt Galloway would have something to chew on about, as per usual. He had no idea why he was still working with them, truly he didn't. They hated him, and he hated them. The Prime sighed. That was politics for you. You had to grit your teeth and bare it for as long as possible before finding a way out of the situation.

"What do you mean by 'misfortune'?" Elita gazed at her husband, feeling his exasperation through their bond. He did not hold this..._Galloway_ in high regard.

"Galloway is a fool. And an arrogant one at that. He is quick to temper and egotistical to the bitter end. He was one of the reasons I was so angry last night my love. Everything he says and does, he seems to do it just to trouble me. I know the reason for this unexpected visit, and I will not let him have his way this time. I have had enough."

Elita decided not to press the subject. She did not want him to be annoyed. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, refusing to let him break the embrace. Not that he even tried. He simply responded obediently, holding her gently to him and ignoring the world around them. Their bond swelled with love and passion. He held her tighter and tighter, shutting out everything. Only she existed, nothing else mattered, nor ever would.

That was until a loud crash nearby rang out, accompanied by voices yelling. With a light laugh, Elita looked to her husband.

"I can bet you anything that has something to do with those twins."

Optimus nodded with a grin. They slid off the bed and walked out into the corridor, expecting it to be a battle ground, with two figures running off down the hall. Instead, they were surprised when they were greeted with the vision of a very annoyed Ironhide clutching a struggling Cliffjumper. When Elita blinked in confusion, Ironhide nodded to her.

"Sorry for the disturb," he said in his gruff voice. "But I have to deal with this kid. He's been drivin' me insane for the past _week_!"

"Have not." Grumbled Cliffjumper, trying in vain to escape the weapons-specialist's grasp.

"Galloway's already here by the way." Ironhide said, not even attempting to keep the disgust out of his voice. "He was pretty pissed at the fact nobody bothered to get up at the right time. He's busy lording it over Epps and Lennox in the main hangar. Apparently he got promoted. Some kind of high up position."

"A throne fit for a fool." Optimus said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I only met him a few minutes ago and I already think he's a total di-HEY! 'HIDE! LEMME GO!"

Cliffjumper's attempt at expressing his view turned to loud protests as Ironhide dragged him away. Most likely to punish him by making him do some tedious work that nobody else cared to do.

Elita couldn't help but grin at Optimus, who smiled back at her, feeling her amusement and sending her his own. His smile faded fast when he remembered where they were supposed to be. Taking his wife's hand, he gently led her to the main hangar. In sharp contrast with the night before, the giant room was now quite busy and noisy. But it was a good scene, a happy scene. There were humans and bots running to and fro, talking and laughing with their friends, everyone treating each other with respect and trust.

Well, _almost _everyone. Elita looked up to her husband when she felt a sharp pang of displeasure through their bond. She followed his gaze to a man who was stood in front of the many screens that showed the monitoring of every country on the globe. He was arguing with Lennox and Epps, berating them about something apparently.

Elita squeezed her husband's hand and sent waves of encouragement and love to him through the bond they shared. He smiled, and closed his eyes as she softly kissed his cheek, lost in tenderness for half a moment of bliss.

With a heavy, resigned sigh, he led her over to the arguing men.

"-isn't a problem! Everyone is _happy_! What right do you-" Epps was saying angrily, but Galloway cut him off as Optimus and Elita approached.

"Who's the woman?" he demanded rudely, mentioning to Elita.

"_Elita Prime _is my wife." Optimus said. His voice was pure ice. "And you _will _address her with all the esteem and courtesy she deserves as a Prime."

"You have no right to pull rank on me." Galloway spat. "The only reason you are still here is because the government lets you. Personally, I would rather the lot of you were gone!"

"Oh? How did that work out for you last time?" Elita said with a cold politeness crossing her arms over her chest. She did not like this man. The disrespect in his voice was both irritating and insulting. She turned to her husband. "Remind me beloved, what was the name of the city which was destroyed again?"

"The Chicago Disaster was a contained incident that would have eventually been remedied by our military." Galloway intoned. The words were obviously well learned. "And while we are on the subject of incidents, since when were you given permission to accept new soldiers at your own whim Prime? As far as I'm aware, you didn't even inform the government of the incoming ship, nor did you allow a vetted signal to be sent. You completely ignored the rules and protocol set down five years ago. Everything you do must be approved by the president while you live on our planet."

"Actually, that is where you are wrong." Elita looked furiously down at the man stood before her. "Your pitiful governments know nothing. Let me enlighten you. According to the Universal Law laid down by the Kalterain Empress ten thousand mega-cycles ago, during the Age of Utopia, any endangered species or race is allowed to bypass all rules of their current planetary system if they are given reason to believe that something pertaining to their current predicament appears or occurs. My husband received news of our impending arrival, and so therefore all his actions were already recognised and vetted by the higher authority of the Universal Counsel, who just so happens to be far more important than your silly little president!"

With that, she grabbed her husband's hand and walked away, out of the base and past the training area and further still. She didn't care how far they had to go. She just wanted to get away from everyone. She was rattled by that Galloway and his president. Who were they to tell them what to do? They knew nothing of the universe, yet decided to pull rank over them? They had such an unbelievable arrogance. She felt Optimus pull on her arm. She stopped and turned to him.

"I am disappointed." He said.

"Disappointed?" Elita was confused as he grinned.

"I am disappointed that I cannot have you right now." He whispered into her ear, arms slipping around her and pulling her breathtakingly close. "You are so very beautiful when you are angry."

Elita placed her head upon his shoulder. She sighed, feeling her anger evaporate, and sank into his embrace, unable to think of anything other than him.

"You can have me any time you want." She murmured, placing her hand over his spark. "I would not exactly protest..."

"No, I cannot." Optimus shook his head. "We simply cannot afford to slip into our own word Ellie." He added, using his old nickname for her.

"Why not?" Elita asked with a pout, pretending to be cross at him.

"Because," he said laughing. "There is still much that needs to be done, and that usually requires our _full_ attention. Unfortunately beloved, when you are around, my attentions become somewhat unfocused to say the least. However, I promise you, when everything is at peace, I will not hold back from giving you all that you want."

"Hmm..." Elita traced his features thoughtfully. "I'll hold you to that."

They stood in silence for a long while, simply enjoying being close to one another. Elita sighed happily as he kissed her, feeling the waves of bliss sway through their entwined sparks. His soft lips caressed her own, leading her deeper and deeper into his embrace. Eventually he broke away and placed his forehead against hers as tenderly as the night before.

"You know something Ellie?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"My memories before meeting you are actually quite faint, almost nothingness. The only memory that is always present, the only memory that will forever stay within me, is when I first laid eyes upon you. That, besides the moment we became sparkmates, is my purest and most beautiful memory."

Optimus paused and closed his eyes. "I was simply passing by. I truly had no reason to walk through that corridor. But for some reason, I did. Something made me go. I was not really taking any notice of what was around me. But who could have possibly been ignorant to such a sight?" Optimus opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at his sparkmate. "_You_, stood in front of a window, framed by the glow of four newborn stars, the blue light of their mother nebula reflecting in your eyes. I had never seen such a glorious sight. I was convinced you were an angel. That you were a heavenly being, whose beauty and nobility could not be bested by all the delights and wonders of this universe and all others. You were perfect my love, and you still are. I was truly born the moment we found each other."

Elita sighed in wonder as she remembered that first glance. "Stood by that window, I had thought there was nothing in the universe as incredible as seeing those stars. Nothing would be so wonderful as knowing they would last for billions of years, lighting up the darkness around them." Elita sank further into his embrace. "And then I saw you. From then onwards you were my star, my only light in an endless void I was desperately trying escape from. You banished my darkness for a few, precious moments when I saw how beautiful you were, stood across the corridor from me, those blue eyes aglow. You saved me from the shadows that were slowly consuming me, and you gave me the love I had never even dared hope for." Elita stroked his cheek. "My sweet, gentle Orion."

"I have always been yours...always." His voice was soft and happy as he traced her jaw line. "I belong to you, and you alone. My life and soul are yours."

"Our life, my love, our soul. We are one life, one soul and mind. We belong to each other. Our memories will forever stay deep in our spark. Every moment of our life instantly becomes a beautiful memory."

They pulled each other close, their sparks in perfect unison. Optimus gazed into Elita's eyes, and as far as he cared, the world could have ended and he wouldn't even have noticed.

"I love you Ellie." He said, tilting her chin up.

"I love you Orion." She replied softly, as they both melted into a kiss that neither of them thought they could ever break.

* * *

**D'awwww! Ain't they just the CUTEST?! (well...except for G.I.R and his piggy)**

**I will never forgive myself for what I do in a later chapter... *cue mysterious music***


	4. Chapter 3: Frozen in Flames

**FINALLY! This took me so long to do. It's only a short chapter, but it was hell to write. And yes, this is my first time writing a cliffhanger, so please excuse me if it's not as good as the others****. I will be updating it and making it better, so check in regularly to see it get back up to my usual standard. ;)  
**

**BTW! Does anyone want me to write the moment our lovely sweetsparks first saw each other, first met, first everything? I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I gotta say, it sounds like a wonderful challenge! *Goes straight to a new word document and starts typing, then remebers she still has her 3rd chapter in the middle of updating***

**ABTW, most of my TF fics will be mainly OPXE1 because to me, they are the first, true pairing. But don't worry, there are gonna be plenty of romantic moments between the _other _beloved pairings in this fic and others. IHXCH, RTXMR and so forth.**

**No prizes for guessing what my Prime's are up to at the start of this chappie. Teehee!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Frozen within Flames**

_The persistent rain pattered gently against the glass of the window. A breeze caused the trees outside to whisper in gentle applause as the air sang through them. Even the weather seemed to be trying hard not to distract the tender attentions between the couple who lay in a heavenly embrace. Entangled together like curling leaves of ivy upon ancient ruins of stone. Moving together as the deep blue waves of the ocean sinking into the soft golden beach. As the moon grew high in the glittering night sky, they separated and lay contentedly beside each other. _

"_I am worried, my love."_

_The statement came from nowhere. Elita blinked confusedly at her sparkmate. She placed her head upon his chest, feeling the anxiety flow through his spark like a sickening wave. A troubled frown creased his features. When he didn't elaborate, she curled closer to him, not liking the tension he was feeling. It was making her worried. She shared her distress through their recently strengthened bond._

"_It is nothing." He whispered. "Rest."_

"_Do not lie to me Optimus, tell me what has you so troubled." Elita kissed him fiercely. She hated it when he tried to hide things from her. _

_Optimus lightly broke the embrace and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to alarm her by confiding his fears, but neither did he wish to cause her any distress by keeping her in the dark. He sighed._

"_The remaining Decepticon force has been too quiet lately. Not one city or town has been attacked. Although I do not altogether despise this, I am concerned that they may be up to something. They may be scattered and broken, but they are not stupid." He paused, trying to put his suspicions into words. "Also, your team's arrival did not go down to well, as I am sure you have gathered by now. The governments of this planet do not trust us, and their support for us dwindles day by day. I am afraid that we may soon have to deal with them, lest they become a significant threat to us."_

"_I share your fears about the Decepticons. We cannot afford to underestimate them, even as weak as they are now. But, surely, you are not too worried about those in charge of this little planet? They are still very primitive in their ways, ignorant in their theories and demands. Hardly enough to cause concern." Elita smiled. "You tend to overthink things my beloved."_

"_Perhaps." Optimus sighed heavily. "But humans are unpredictable. I have long learned not to make light of the damage they can do." He chuckled, tilting Elita's chin up. "No doubt Galloway will report your 'disrespect' to his superiors. I do not think it will go down too well. Fancy being so rude to him Ellie, for shame!"_

* * *

Elita began laughing at the memory. Sometimes, she didn't know if she actually understood her sparkmate, she really didn't. She had expected him to be at least a little annoyed with the way she had stormed off, dragging him with her. But it was very much the opposite. He was positively delighted by her reaction.

Shaking her head to clear it, Elita looked around the training area. She could see Lennox mentoring some of the newest human recruits, Jess helping with demonstrations. The new recruits looked both nervous and awe-struck at the alien warriors who smiled down at them as they went about their own tasks. She watched a young soldier lugging something heavy looking into the weapons hangars.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of bright yellow. Her spark gave a leap of joy as she recognised the little 'bot as Bumblebee. She hurried over and smiled widely as he caught sight of her. He gave a joyful barrage of clicks and hums, which Elita returned. She knelt beside him and pulled him into a hug.

_"Lita!" _Bumblebee hummed excitedly as he buried his head into her. _"My Lita! My LITA!"_

_"Hello little one." _Elita hummed back. _"Did you miss me?"_

Bumblebee nodded furiously. _"Lots and lots! I like it here, but I always wanted to be back on Madr'an with you. I really missed you singing lullabies to me when I had bad dreams."_

_"Well then, I promise to sing songs to you every night to make up for the ones we missed. Is that alright little one?"_

_"Yes! Yes please!"_

Elita smiled at the dumbfounded expressions on the humans faces. She knew that they could not understand Bee's odd noises, and so obviously they were very confused that she was returning them. The little noises made perfect sense to her. It was sparkling language, something all Cybertronians could speak. Elita lightly stroked Bee's tiny head, happiness sweeping through her.

"_Have you been good for my Optimus?" _Elita asked.

"_Yes, I promised you I would be good." _Bumblebee nuzzled into her neck. _"And I did TRY and keep Optimus safe, like you asked, but he's a trouble magnet!" _

Elita laughed. Keeping her sparkmate out of danger was practically an occupation.

"Hey Bee! Aint you going to introduce us?" A voice called.

Bumblebee gave a small chirp and gently led Elita over to the two humans who had arrived with him.

* * *

Sam looked up at the woman who his best friend was eagerly leading over.

She was beautiful. No doubt about it. Her white and gold colouring glittering over her elegant design was sunlight over polished diamonds. Her face was sculpted, like the finest Renaissance statues, her eyes gleaming suns that shone with a wisdom beyond understanding, her helmet curving into what could almost be described as a crown. But as beautiful as she was, there was authority in the way she carried herself, a nobility achieved only by royalty.

Sam eyed the symbol that was intricately carved in the part of her helmet above her forehead. The Dynasty of Primes. He knew the symbol very well.

"You must be Sam and Carly." The Prime bowed her regal head to the two humans, who felt very small and insignificant under her incredible gaze. "I am Elita Prime, sparkmate of Optimus Prime, and Prime in my own right. Optimus will be glad I have met you. He has told me of you both. He holds you in very high regard. It is an honour to finally meet you both in person."

Carly smiled. "The honour is ours. Truly. We were really excited to meet you when Dino told us about you and your team." She looked over to Bumblebee, who was tightly holding Elita's hand. "Bee talks about you all the time, he says you practically adopted him!" Carly laughed. "When he found out you were on your way, I swear he didn't sleep for days! He kept checking in to make sure he hadn't missed you arriving."

Elita laughed. It was soft and almost musical, gentle and kind.

"I can imagine." she said, a soft smile gracing over her features. "If he was anything like my sparkmate when I told him I was first with child, then trust me, I feel your pain. I could not so much as move in my sleep without him making sure I was alright. I do not think he slept whilst I was still carrying."

Sam started. "'With child', that means pregnant right?"

"Yes, it's just a more eloquent way of saying it, idiot." Carly tutted as she rolled her eyes, flicking her daft boyfriend on the ear. "Sorry about him, he's always been a bit of a ninny."

"Hey! I was just curious!" Sam stated defensively, rubbing his ear.

"About what?" Carly asked. "The different ways of saying 'Hey lover! Guess what, I'm pregnant!'"

"No...just, I never heard anyone mention Optimus being a father." Sam looked up at Elita. "Is there a reason?"

The two humans watched as a deep sadness clouded over the Prime's face.

"We did have children once. Two twin boys, and another baby on the way." Elita paused, "But there was an attack on our base at Iacon, and we lost all of our children. My womb was also damaged in the attack, making it very hard for me to concieve again."

Carly blinked, her eyes wide with sympathy, while Sam looked horrified. "I'm so sorry, that's terrible! I didn't know! I never would have asked if I'd known!" he exclaimed.

Bumblebee made a soft noise, cuddling into Elita and stroking her hand with his thumb. The two humans could see the sadness in his wide optics.

Elita shook her head. "I do not feel any resentment for your curiosity." she reassured Sam. "It will always be a terrible weight in my spark, but I know that if my children were watching over us, they would want us to be happy. Dwelling on tragic moments in our past will only shorten our future. I still hold hope that one day, we may have children again."

"I hope so too, you and Optimus deserve to be happy. You're the nicest, bravest people I have ever met. Any kids you have are going to be brilliant!" Carly said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Carly."

Sam and Carly couldn't help but gaze at her. Bee had told them that she was stunning, but seeing her in front of them was something new altogether. She was like Optimus. You couldn't help but be enthralled by the way they moved and spoke. She had been through a lot, yet she was still so strong.

A question popped into Carly's head.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you and Op-"

Suddenly, the world around them exploded in noise and fire. Elita's motherly instincts kicked in, as she tried to protect Bumblebee and the humans. She pushed them down, feeling rubble and shrapnel rip into her as she was blown off her feet. She slammed into the wall behind her, her head smacking against it with a sickening crack. Her vision became blurred, and all she could hear was a terrible, throbbing ringing through her head. She could see the hazy outlines of others who had been caught in the blast, silhouetted by the roaring flames that licked so close.

Her spark froze as she looked into the blaze, an icy dagger ripping through her chest. It was just like that day. That terrible day. The day she lost so much.

_My babies! Where are they?! No, no not again! Please Primus no, not again!_

Elita screamed as another blast tore through the air. She curled into a tight ball, feeling her wounds protest with agony. The heat was unbearable as the flames grew ever taller, obscuring the sky with thick, choking smoke as rubble, thrown up with the ongoing explosions, fell back to earth as molten fireballs.

Elita fought to stay awake, as darkness began to creep into her vision. She had to stay alert. But despite her efforts, she felt herself fall into the shadows as the flames danced ever closer.

The shadows suffocated her, she was falling into the abyss. From nowhere, a soft presence caught her. She felt her beloved's frantically beating spark join with her fading one. She felt his fear, his desperation. He felt her pain and terror as the darkness enclosed around her.

_My love, stay with me! _He begged. _Please! Please, my angel! Do not take my angel!_

But he could feel her strength failing. The darkness was consuming her. Taking her from him. He would not let her go. Not alone.

He joined her in the darkness, they were together, hanging on the edge.

_If you go, my love, then I go too. _

And together, they fell into oblivion...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHNNNN! *GHASP* OH NOES!**

**What happen? Why happen? How happen? **

**I don't know, I haven't finished writing yet :)**


	5. Interlude

**Don't worry, this will all make sense in the end...**

* * *

**ARC CONFIDENTIAL FILES**

**Time: **Data not available

**Date: **Data not available

**Location: **Holding cells, ARC headquarters.

**ARC Personnel Identification: **014 / A.M.R

**ARC Personnel Rank: **Field Agent

**Prisoner Identification: **023 / _initials unknown_

**Prisoner Rank: **Small threat. Higher than average IQ. Caution is advised.

* * *

**The below is a video recording of a conversation between the aforementioned prisoner and ANNA MARIA ROBINSON, who apprehended him.**

* * *

**START RECORDING**

_*A.M.R is stood in the corner of the room, arms folded across her chest and looking to the prisoner sat at the desk.*_

**A.M.R: **"Give it up. We have you, and we are sure as hell not gonna let you go again. Just tell us what your boss wants, and you don't have to get hurt."

**Prisoner 023: **"Lady, I don't even know what he wants. I'm just the message boy, I give and deliver the goods. Nothing more."

_*A.M.R walks over to the desk and places her hands on it, leaning forward.*_

**A.M.R: **"Message boy? I find it hard to believe that you would be running errands for a mysterious boss for all these years, and not even be tempted to open the packages. I also find it hard to believe that you haven't got a clue what's going on. How can this be so? Over time, you will have undoubtedly heard and seen things that made you think. Smart guy like you would be able to put the pieces together in no time at all."

**Prisoner 023: **"Okay...maybe I saw some things...hypothetically. And maybe, I have some idea to what is going on. But why should I tell you? If HE finds out that I told you anything, I'll be found dead the next morning."

**A.M.R: **"You should tell me because your boss has no idea who we are, or what we _really _do. All he has to go on is a few snapshots and a hundred year old letter. You will be perfectly safe."

**Prisoner 023: **"Really?"

_*silence for a few moments. Prisoner 023 glances at the files on desk.*_

**Prisoner 023: **"Look, I can't tell you exactly what he's up to. I honestly don't know. All I know is, he's planning something. And whatever it is, it's not good for any of us. That's why I sent that signal for you lot to follow. I didn't want to be captured. I just wanted to show you where his base was."

_*more silence. A.M.R sits down.*_

**Prisoner 023: **"There's something coming. Something bad. Whatever he's planning, it's a lot more complicated than weapon shipments. No-one, not even ARC can stop him. There are too many wheels turning for that. Trust me, This is a storm none of us are going to escape. Not the past, not the present, or the future is going to be safe. This storm is going to break soon, and when it does, you better pray to whatever gods you have for a quick death."

**END RECORDING**

* * *

**Oooooh. Mysteriousness...**


	6. Chapter 4: The Candle Burns Down

**Sorry about the lateness in updating this story! :'( Do you forgive me?**

**Also apologies of this isn't up to my usual standard of writing. This was a hard chapter to perfect, as it was sitting in my 'scraps' folder, it was mostly just jumbled notes and odd ramblings to begin with. I was originally going to drop it and replace it with a different chapter, but I just couldn't get it to work. **

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention, all the dead characters are back. Jazz, Ironhide ect. Just cuz I can. I won't explain it, but it's a safe bet the Matrix was involved. ****And when the TF's are alone and talking to each other, they are speaking in their own language. (Why wouldn't they?) **

**What the Bay movies lacked, but all my fics won't;**

**Romance between the favourite couples. **Nuff said.

**The bot's speaking in their own language. **They _would _do it, as Earth languages are always going to be second to their own.

**Autobot sparklings. **Again, nuff said. (^_^ D'awwww so CUTE! Kawaii! I WANT ONE!)

**Cybertronian references. **We on Earth have them, social, familial, superstition, cultural, religious taboos and so forth, so Cybertron is going to have them too. Besides, it's fun to make up stuff.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Candle Burns Down**

Lennox recounted the tale for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"There were about six bombs, all set to go off thirty seconds between each other. I don't have the in depth details yet, but the first two were very powerful and were put in the weapons hangars, setting off some of our ammo. The last two were part sonic bombs, which is why most of the bots are still unconscious. If the sonic attack had been just a little more powerful, they would all be dead."

General Morshower placed his hand upon the dazed Major's shoulder. Lennox appreciated the concern, but it was doing nothing to relieve the dead weight that now occupied his heart like a cannon ball. Lennox began shaking, and felt himself drop into a chair. The general noticed his trembling.

"Oh, no. Please tell me, the Prime's, they...they're not dead are they?" He asked, unable to keep the fear from his voice. If the Prime's were dead, then to put it bluntly, they were fucked.

"No."

"Are they alright?"

"Definitely not."

"Are _you _alright Major?"

"I refer you to my previous answer."

Lennox put his head in his hands. He felt so useless. There was nothing he could do except brief his superiors about the situation. General Morshower was getting more and more panicked. Over the five years working with the bots, he had made good friends with them. He had only met Elita once, a few weeks ago, and he had liked her from the beginning. When he had heard the way she had dealt with Galloway, he had thought about making a special visit to personally thank her for taking no shit. But now those thoughts seemed very far away indeed.

He was used to the quick and efficient reports by the N.E.S.T team. But now, nobody could give him any solid information. They all walked around in a dazed, zombie-like state. Not knowing the details was killing him.

"Will, what's wrong?"

* * *

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ratchet bellowed at the two humans, who had just entered the med bay. "EVERYTHING IS WRONG! EVERYTHING!"

"Cool it Doc, it's gonna be fine!" Jazz said, ignoring the wound on his arm as he helped tend to a whimpering Bumblebee.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Ratchet looked frantic. "If there's no improvement in the next twenty four hours, we are going to lose Optimus and Elita."

"WHAT?!"

All the humans in the room shouted the word. Most of them had been working alongside the Autobots from day one. They couldn't bear the thought of losing both their leaders in one fell sweep.

General Morshower looked at Ratchet in utter bewilderment as the medical officer led him and Lennox into another room. The two Prime's were laid side by side upon medical berths. Elita had terrible, deep gashes all over her body, that Ratchet's wife, Moonracer, was quickly fixing, but Optimus didn't look different from the last time Morshower had seen him, barely a few days ago.

"How can both of them be at deaths door?" Morshower asked. "Optimus looked unscathed."

"Elita was caught in the blasts. Her injuries are life threatening, and she is in extreme shock. She started to go offline. Optimus, in attempt to give her strength, bonded with her and tried to pull her back into life." Ratchet explained to the perplexed humans. "But something went wrong within their bonding, she was in too much distress, and her spark was failing. I don't think Optimus could bear losing her again. He offlined himself so they wouldn't be parted from each other."

There was silence.

"You...you can heal them right?" Lennox asked eventually, unable to imagine the alternative.

"We can do nothing." The medic spread his hands. "All we can do is keep them both stable and wait. Messing around with them could break their bonding, and that would kill them."

Ratchet sighed heavily, and watched his beloved Moonracer, who looked up from her work at the two humans.

"Sparkmates are a very complicated thing to understand for humans. If it helps, imagine that they both share one spark. If one dies, then the other will follow because of a broken soul." She said. "I've seen this kind of thing many times during the war, a sparkmate bonding with the other in attempt to save them. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. We can only rely upon the strength of their sparks to get them both through this."

Morshower closed his eyes, committing her words to memory. He was going to have to explain this to his superiors, and make them understand the situation. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"How long do you think it will be before you are all fully recovered?" He asked the medics, who looked at each other.

"Could be anything from a few days to a few months." Moonracer said, resuming her work.

General Morshower left the room soon after. He walked out of the base, and gazed around at all the destruction. Most of the hangars had been destroyed, the tarmac was ripped apart, some parts of it covered in spilled energon and blood. The fires had been put out, but the twisted remains of the weapons hangars were still smouldering into the grey skies.

* * *

Ratchet and Moonracer worked throughout the night to keep their commanders stable. It was a hard task to do so without disrupting the bonding process, but somehow, they managed. By the time the sun finally rose, the two medics were exhausted, but triumphant. The Prime's were stable on their own, their sparks growing stronger and stronger at every moment that passed.

Back in their chambers, Moonracer felt her head begin to droop onto the shoulder of her husband as they sat upon their berth. Ratchet pulled her onto his lap and cradled her softly.

"I hope they wake up soon." Moonracer whimpered.

"Shh, they will love." Ratchet kissed her helm comfortingly.

He pulled her closer, feeling the waves of energy going through her spark. He sighed heavily. It could so easily have been her on a medical berth. He shut his optics, trying to block out such images. He opened them again to trace over her features, desperate to calm both their fears.

"Who would do something like this?" Moonracer looked into the optics of her sparkmate, her own pleading for answers.

Ratchet sighed heavily again. "I don't know." He admitted. "We can rule out the Decepticons though. There is no way any of them could have gotten onto the base without us knowing. All I can conclude is-"

"This was the work of humans." Moonracer finished.

"Yes."

They were silent for a time. The thought of their allies turning against them had been a very real one for a while now. But none of them had ever thought it would go any further than the occasional spat. The thought of a planet they had sacrificed so much for turning against them and attempting to kill them made Ratchet's temper rise. Moonracer felt his anger, and looked up.

"My love?" she asked.

"Nothing." He reassured her, smiling slightly.

"_Hmph, _'nothing' he says." She muttered.

Ratchet laughed and tilted her chin up, marvelling in her beauty. He lay down on the berth and pulled her into his embrace.

"Get some rest dearest, you are dead on your feet."

Moonracer nodded, too tired to argue, and cuddled into her beloved's shoulder, allowing her optics to close before falling instantly into a deep sleep.

* * *

The woman looked at the news report on the giant screen. Six bombs. That was two more than they had been expecting. The device they had placed hadn't been able to shut the bombs off in time. The woman's green eyes were wide with sympathy and her face twisted in horror.

It was starting.

She turned to the teenager beside her, who wore the same expresssion. There was no time to waste. The longer they waited to jump in, the worse it was going to get. If they didn't act soon, then there would be no way to stop the destruction that would follow.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Tanya?" The woman asked uncertainly.

Tanya nodded firmly, her eyes now set and determined. She grabbed a small device from the table next to her and slid it onto her wrist like a watch.

"I can do this." Tanya said quietly. "I have to do this."

"So long as you are sure you can handle it." The woman placed her hand upon the teen's shoulder. "Nobody so young has ever gone out into the field. And this is not information gathering. This is a lot more intense."

"I'm ready." The teen squared her shoulders. "This is my responsibility now. I know what I have to do, and I will do everything in my power to end this before it begins. I chose my path long ago, and I will see it through to the very end. No matter what the cost."

A small chuckle rang through the quiet room, as an old Cybertronian walked in and looked down at the two humans. His face was kind and knowing, his pace steady and his body strong like a redwood. Ancient, yet so very alive.

"What's funny?" Tanya asked.

The old mech looked fondly at the girl. "The way you are now Tanya, you remind me of a certain archivist I used to know..."

* * *

**I can hear you.**

_**"WTF IS GOING ON?!" **_

**All will be revealed...**


	7. Chapter 5: Arma Caeli

**Another late update, I'M SO SORRY! *dodges rubber piggy's* I have an excuse! I HAVE an excuse! College work! It was college work!**

**Okay, so basically this has two time jumps in it. (I'm trying to keep my sanity-oh wait, yeah...never mind.) ****The first part of this is a few weeks after the bomb blast, the second is a few weeks after the first, when the 'bots are back in DC. It just makes things a hell of a lot easier for me to write. ^_^ Any writer knows that it's the devils work trying to state the passage of time eloquently, so I've decided to cheat! And it has a teeny tiny bit of angst too. I'm really bad at sad stuff because of my persistently happy personality. **

**'Arma Caeli' means 'Heaven's Arms' in latin. Or at least, that's what google translate said. :P If it's wrong, then sue google for supplying false information. **

**Author's Important Note; **Loyal fans of TF will know that OP **PURELY HATES** Shockwave with every fibre of his being, because Naughty Shocky killed Elita, and you _definitely _should not kill someone who is THAT important to OP. Mr Bay makes a connection to this when OP sees Shocky at Chernobyl, he does that dang scary growl _(EEEP! I dropped my slushie in the cinema and squealed like a baby!)_ and is really angry when Shocky gets away. Also, in Chicago, OP shows Shockwave no mercy when he kills him. DAMN STRAIGHT!

However...in this fic, Shocky is still alive. And OP hates him for a whole other reason. A much worse, far darker reason. I won't reveal it to you guys for a while, but I will drop subtle hints throughout the next few chapters. If you want, you can try to guess. I'll know that you're really reading this fic if you can partially guess it.

**Author's Second Note; **Tempest and Shadow are the identical twin sons of Optimus and Elita. They were killed in an attack on the Autobots base in Iacon. Tempest was the oldest and very bold, whereas Shadow was abnormally tiny and shy for a Cybertronian. They were about five when they died. OP and E's unborn child was not named, as it was killed early in its development stage, before it was possible to tell if it was a boy or a girl.  
Also, in Cybertronian culture, children are considered the greatest blessing of all. When babies are born, they establish a familial bond with their parents and siblings, and since OP and E's kids are dead, their bond with them was broken. This caused them to have an empty part of their bond, which can never be filled.

**WOO. That was a long A/N. But anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Arma Caeli**

Elita walked around the med-bay a few more times, led by Moonracer and watched by her adorably overprotective sparkmate. The silvery green femme laughed and rolled her optics as the mech sat, shifting restlessly in his anxiety. Elita paused in her movements. She was exhausted, but determined.

It had been about two weeks since the bomb blast, her injuries were healing well and her strength grew by every day. She began walking again, forcing all her strength into her legs as she paced around the room. After a while longer, a sharp pain stabbed through her, and instantly, Optimus was at her side.

"Enough of this, beloved." He said softly but firmly. "You are not going to heal any quicker if you push yourself too far too often."

Elita smiled ever so slightly as Optimus guided her back to the medical berth and helped her lie down. He lightly kissed her cheek, murmuring loving words. Elita grinned fully. He was always so worried about her, always so concerned for her safety, never bothering to think about himself.

"Well you seem to be healing nicely. I'll let Elita out of the med-bay today." Moonracer said, looking at her commanders from her data pad."But Elita, like Optimus said, don't push yourself too hard or the healing process is just going to take longer."

Elita rolled her optics. She was so sick of hearing those words. She sat up, ignoring her husband's protests. She cuddled into his shoulder in a futile attempt soothe him.

"Is there any news on the investigation?" Elita asked. "I've been stuck in here these past few weeks."

"None so far." Optimus said, anger clouding his eyes. "All we know is that whoever placed them intended to take lives. A lot of lives. I can only thank Primus for making sure that intention never came to fruition."

Elita nodded. "Indeed."

The room was quiet for a while. All three Cybertronians were turning recent matters over in their heads. Moonracer finally spoke, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Optimus, you have been on Earth longer than us, so you know more about it. Who do you think was behind the bombs?" she asked. "I really have no idea about the politics, but I think we can all agree that there were humans behind it."

Optimus considered her question.

"Honestly?" He said, "It could have been anyone. Humans are such...volatile creatures. They are capable of both barbaric crimes and incredible compassion. They are unpredictable, switching from one viewpoint to the other all the time. But, due to the precise way the bombs were placed, it must have been someone inside NEST itself. It is impossible for an outsider to know such details of the base."

The room was silent for a few moments, before Elita spoke up.

"If that is the case, then we are all going to have be very careful in the days to come."

* * *

Elita lay on their berth, gently stroking her sparkmate's cheek. He had been away for a few days, dealing with the politics. At first he had outright refused to go, wanting to say and help look after his love, but was eventually convinvced when Elita gave him her blessing.

When they were separated from each other, Elita thanked Primus for giving them their bond. She had told Optimus of how Sam, Carly, Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap had done their best to cheer her up after he had left. They had stayed close to her, cracking jokes and playfighting, eventually managing to bring a smile to her face. She told him of how Chromia had beaten Ironhide in training, and how Jazz had jumped to the rescue of a small child whilst driving around the city.

Now he had returned, Optimus was happy with how things had worked out while he had been away. He had been worried about how everyone was coping, but everything was seemingly returning to normal. The twins were back to their pranks and Ironhide was back to his trigger-happy self. But underneath that layer of normality, there was a definite jumpiness to the team now. All new packages were severely scrutinised, the hangars searched at random, unannounced times. Nobody wanted a repeat of China. Investigations had been done into the bombs, but there was not a single shred of evidence to be found anywhere.

Elita knew Optimus would never let it go. Anything that harmed her would have reason to be worried. For a moment, she allowed her thoughts to wander to Shockwave. As soon as the name sounded in her head, she blocked the terrible memories that flooded back.

"Ellie?" Optimus felt her shudder. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just a little cold." She said quickly.

He smiled softly. "Well come here then." He said with a laugh, pulling her into an embrace and wrapping his arms around her.

Elita smiled and cuddled into him, she didn't want to lie to him, but neither did she want him being angry, as he always was when Shockwave was mentioned.

"Ellie?" Optimus asked as she shuddered again. The worry on his voice was evident.

"Just...thinking...about the past." She replied.

He stiffened. "The past." he said shortly. "You know it is...unwise to dwell on bad memories."

Elita shifted uncomfortably. "I do not dwell on them, but such memories have a habit of breaking out of their cages once in a while."

Optimus was silent for a moment. Elita knew he hated it when he was reminded of...certain things. Before meeting him, her life had been terrible, an awful darkness in which he was her only light. She quickly blocked the new memories that rose in the back of her mind, repressing a cold shiver.

"Will you be called away again?" Elita asked, eager to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters.

Optimus laughed. "No. I have made it clear to the humans, that from now on, I will go nowhere without you by my side." He said, kissing the top of her helm happily.

Elita felt relief roll through her. Both that he would be with her, and that she had managed to successfully change the subject. Optimus sighed in contentment as Elita began tracing the seams of his chassis, his spark humming in pure love for her. She smiled and kissed him softly, relishing the peaceful moments they had been blessed with.

"How are Sam and Carly? I have not seen them for a while now." Optimus murmured softly, not wanting to break the quiet between them.

"Sam acts more like you every day." Elita teased. "The way he fussed over Carly when she cut her finger the other day, it reminded me of how overprotective you were with me when I was pregnant. You still are."

"I am not overprotective!" Optimus protested, grinning.

"Yes you _are_."

"I am not!"

"Are so."

"Am _not_!"

"Are."

"_Not_!"

"Are we seriously having this argument?"

The two Prime's burst into laughter at themselves. It felt good to be a little childish sometimes. Optimus smiled widely, he had so missed these moments with Elita. To the rest of the world, they were Prime's, they were great leaders of a brave group of soldiers. Alone with each other, he was simply Orion and she was just Elita, loving sparkmates. They had no duties other than to love and protect one another.

Elita blinked in confusion as she felt a wave of sadness wash through her husband.

"What is it?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Before...you mentioned our children." He said, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Oh." Elita muttered. "Yes, I did."

"It has been long since we spoke of them." Optimus's voice was steeped in sorrow. "Do...do you remember how we used to joke about Tempest living up to his namesake? When we used to find a messy room and say 'Our Tempest has been through here right?'"

Elita smiled softly. "And how we would laugh about how different he was from Shadow, despite them being twins."

"Our little Shadow." Optimus said, "And indeed he was. He was so small and timid. He would follow us around all the time, always so quiet and gentle, he usually had a book in his tiny hands."

They lay in silence for a while, dwelling on the happy memories of their life. Elita closed her optics and smiled at the thought of her little boys. Their Tempest, so easily spotted with his antics and bright white colouring, that would usually end up black by the end of the day after he had finished all his adventures. And their tiny little Shadow, so small and shy, his dark silver colouring making him_ look_ like a shadow. Always staying so close to his parents, holding onto their hands and smiling up at them with his gentle grin.

"Remember when we told them they were going to get a little brother or sister?" Elita laughed lightly at the memory. "Tempest ran around in excitement, and Shadow just smiled happily."

"I remember." Optimus tilted his head suddenly. "I just thought. We never actually discussed names for the baby."

"It was too early to tell the gender, so I thought it would be better to wait until we knew."

"What _would_ you have called the baby?"

Elita thought for a moment. "I always liked Topaz or Angelfire for a girl. And...I quite liked Senari for a boy."

"Beautiful." Optimus smiled, and Elita couldn't help but think about how similar his smile was to their little boys. She felt a wave of regret fill her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry my love."

"For what?" Optimus asked, blinking in confusion.

"I am sorry that I cannot give you children." Elita felt tears running down her cheeks. "Of everything that you deserve in life, you deserve children to love and protect. It's a great blessing to have children, it makes happiness complete. I cannot give you that blessing, it's my fault you can never be truly happy."

Optimus seized her and pulled her into a fierce kiss. He broke away and looked deep into her optics.

"I have _never _blamed you. _Never._" He whispered. "Don't you _ever _blame yourself for their deaths. I love you, and I thank Primus everyday that I still have you by my side. You did bear children, two beautiful boys and another that would have been just as perfect, but they were taken from us. And although we will always feel the absence of their sparks in our bond, it serves to remind me how precious you are to me." He paused to kiss away her tears. "One day, we _will _have more children. And when we do, I will make sure it is when everything is peaceful, so they may grow up in a world without fear."

Elita placed a hand over his spark, feeling his own caress lovingly over hers.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I hope that...that you are right, and that we will have more children."

"I promised you that I would never give up hope, so I will not. No matter how unlikely the situation is."

Optimus held his sparkmate close, soothing her and brushing away her tears. He sent her as much love as he could through their bond, desperate to assure her of his admiration and undying affection. Elita raised her head from the berth, smiling softly. He murmured his love to her and kissed her cheek tenderly, before settling down to sleep with her curled up in his arms.

* * *

The room night was dark, but not as dark as the mood between the two women that stood at a large window, watching the snow sweep across the orange light of a streetlamp. The wind howled as the blizzard picked up speed, sending the flakes into a whirlwind of a dance, the trees creaking under the weight of the snow covering their limbs.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" The older woman asked.

"Yes...maybe...no, no I'm not." Lucy admitted.

"No, neither am I."

"Something just feels...off y'know?" Lucy bit her lip.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Lucy looked to the older woman. "Silvia? How long do you think Earth has?"

Silvia glanced to Lucy, her face emotionless. "A matter of weeks."

There was silence between the two women. The blizzard outside the room continued to cry into the night.

* * *

**Hmm. Interesting...**

**Poor Elita, I'm so horrible to her. *holds out baby Zim* You can have him, he's adorable. ^_^**

**Don't forget to review! INVADER ZEE OVER AND OUT! **


End file.
